


Drabble: Gimme Danger.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-08
Updated: 2005-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Gimme Danger.

They met up again in Paris, three years after the shooting. They fell into bed together, painted nails on rouged cheeks, and rediscovered that they both bled red. Curt left the next morning with Brian, running away from drugs and rock-and-roll with the taste of copper pennies in their mouths. No one heard from them for two weeks.

One resurfaced in Amsterdam, alone.

Years later, Curt knocks on the dressing room door. "I know who Tommy is," he yells through the crack. "And I know it's not you."

Brian sits silently on the other side and tries to forget.


End file.
